Always & Forever
by abrokentardis
Summary: They say that every villain is a hero in their own mind, but that's not entirely true. I've met the good and I've met the bad. Yes, this rule applies to many villains but the one's I knew… know… they love to be the villain, and it hurts. I can tell you that right now. When you're a person like me that doesn't give up on looking for the good in people, it hurts.
1. Prologue

Always & Forever

_Prologue_

* * *

They say that every villain is a hero in their own mind, but that's not entirely true. I've met the good and I've met the bad. Yes, this rule applies to many villains but the one's I knew… know… they love to be the villain, and it hurts. I can tell you that right now. When you're a person like me that doesn't give up on looking for the good in people, it hurts but it's the best feeling in the world when that little bit of good is still there and is coming out to shine bright again. This is my story on how I brought the even darkest, most evil being out of the darkness and show the tiniest bit of light he had left. Though the light may have always been me, I still believe that he made that light out of love. And that light brought our beautiful family together just when we thought we could never go back.

* * *

Leda slowly raised her hand to cup her face, feeling the shed tears staining her face. Pulling her hand away, she stared at the drop of water as if it were a long lost love one. The cluttered office that belonged to Archie Hopper felt as if it were closing around her, making her feel smaller and smaller. Her breathing heightened but stared at the ground now holding her hands on her lap, her blonde hair hiding her tear stained face.

"I'm sorry." Leda found the strength to muffle the words out of her mouth. She had been there little over a half hour and hadn't said a word. Archie Hopper sitting straight across from her, notebook in hand, calm as can be gave her a warm smile as he sat forward leaning over his knees, elbows rested on his thighs.

"Don't be." Archie reached over and rested his hand over her to reassure her everything was fine. "Take your time."

Leda attempted to show the man a smile but ended up looking broken. She froze. She wasn't being herself. Leda hated when she slipped into these states, she was so "debby-downer' and she absolutely hated that about herself. Leda, normally, is very bright and happy and bubbly. Sarcastic at most, but always seemed happy as ever. She kept this pit of tragedies and secrets deep down where she would never want to get to, but always found a way too. It was always these appointments with Archie she grew to this state, that and triggers.

"You told me you died." Archie spoke as he leaned back in his chair. Leda gazed back over to Archie and nodded.

"I did."

"How are you here," Archie questioned as Leda pulled at the sleeves of her sweater. "If you died, how can you be here?"

Leda opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she smiled and went to speak again. "I… I have no idea. I just kind of… appeared."

"Why don't you tell me how you died?" Archie suggested and Leda nodded. She could talk about her death, that wasn't hard. Her death wasn't something she feared of speaking about. It doesn't hurt her.

"Childbirth." Leda stated, staring at the notebook in Archie's hands.

Archie nodded hiding his curiosity on how she has had a child; she was only eighteen "Was this your first child?"

"No."

Archie went to speak but closed his mouth.

"How old were you?" Archie asked as he jotted down notes

"Mmm- In my thirties." Leda thought on it, it has been awhile since the birth of her second child. Archie looked confused beyond belief

"How old are you now?" He asked

"I've lost count." Leda stated, playing with her hands "Very, very old"

"Well, you look great for your age…" Archie trailed

Leda giggled as she shook her head "Thanks. This how I came back from the dead" She smiled "Isn't that lovely?"

"Hmm?"

"Death when you're thirty, roaming around the other side as your eighteen year-old self."

"The other side?" Archie asked

"The place where everyone goes when their clock runs out" Leda answered as Archie nodded

"Alright, back to how you died."

"Yes. Right" Leda nodded and spoke like a child trying to be serious. "I don't know how to explain this, but I'll give it a go."

Leda paused to find the right words "Well, I'd been in pain all day and being the oblivious person I was, ignored it." Leda laughed "You'd think that a woman who's been pregnant before would know the feeling. But anyway. I was feeling ill so I went to lie down; My husband didn't leave me alone that day, he was so worried."

* * *

"_Hey, love. I'm not feeling all too well. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me." Leda said resting one hand on her __**very**__ pregnant belly whilst the other was on her husband's shoulder. Her husband looked up at her with worried eyes._

"_Are you alright, do you need me to lay with you?" He asked hopping to his feet "Do you need medicine, I'll go down to the shops to—"Leda stopped his blabbering, covering her index finger over his soft lips_

"_I'll be fine, Malcolm." Leda reached out and stoked his stubbly cheek. "Just relax, probably just morning sickness."_

"_if you need anything—"_

"_You're right here, I know." Leda said walking into their bedroom. _

_Leda shut the door, hearing that annoying screech the door made. The girl held her plump stomach as she sat on the bed, slowly lying down on her back and to her side. It felt like forever till she could fall asleep. The girl dreamt of lovely things till she felt a severe pain coming from her stomach. Leda shot up, wincing at the pain. She went to lean on her arm but seemed to feel a wetness instead. _

"_Fuck." Was the only word she could muster out as she felt the pain grow more intense? "MALCOLM!" Leda shouted as you heard mustered swears and thumping footsteps. The door slammed open to reveal her lovely husband._

"_Is everything alright?"_

"_Obviously not," Leda said motioning to the source of the water. "Baby's coming a little early."_

_Malcolm's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head but quickly got it together. "I'll get your sister." Malcolm turned to leave _

"_Malcolm," Leda spoke annoyed "There's no time, you're going to need to do this." _

_Malcolm scratched at the back of his neck._

"_Just do what I say and you'll do fine?"_

_And so he did, after an hour the couple gave birth to a boy. _

_Malcolm wrapped his new son in a blanket, now staring at his beautiful child. It was absolutely amazing. He hadn't been a father… well… and active father in a really long time. To see this boy that he helped create just struck him as amazing. Leda lay back feeling a wave of weakness stride through her. This wasn't normal. In that moment she knew her time was running out. Leda looked at her love holding their son in adoration. _

"_My love" Leda choked out as Malcolm's gaze drifted to his very ill looking wife. "C- Could I see him?" Malcolm smiled down at her, handing their son to her. Leda looked down at him, taking in every detail of his face. He had his father's feature's and his mother's chocolate eyes, completed with the familiar brown color that belonged to his father. Leda began to sob, knowing this was the last time she will ever see him, the last time she will ever see her husband. Leda's breath trembled as she handed the baby back to her husband._

"_What should we name him?" Malcolm asked staring in admiration at the boy. Leda chocked out a loud cry that had been held in too long. Malcolm looked at his wife, taking in her appearance. She was pale... paler than she is normally. Her eyes were tired and showed pain. She was sweating. Malcolm set his son down in the pre-made wooden casket; He reached out and touched the side of Leda's face to be greeted with a very sickly, cold texture. In that moment Malcolm feared for his wife, his soul mate, his true love._

"_L..Leda" Malcolm chocked out as a tear streamed down his face. Leda gave her husband a bright smile. A smile he loved. A smile that made his day. No matter what happened._

"_Don't worry, my love." Leda said reaching out to stoke his cheek "Everything will be fine, Everything will be just fine." _

_Malcolm choked out a sob, "No…No…" He cupped the hand that was on his cheek. "You can't leave me, I need you. I won't survive." _

"_You will be just fine, my heart." Leda whispered "You are everything I ever wanted and I am grateful that I spent my life with you. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."_

"_But you're dying." Malcolm said through his sobs_

"_And thanks to you and our children I will die happy." Leda cooed "I need you to be strong for him, okay?" _

_Malcolm ignored his wife, picturing his life without her._

"_I love you so, so much." Leda said closing her eyes and tears streamed down her face. Leda pulled her hand away and laid back slowly. "Just… Just lay with me… Sing to me."_

_Malcolm did as she wished and climber in next to her, holding her cold body, trying to hold himself together. _

"_I'm so tired." Leda mumbled, slowly falling back into her husband._

_Malcolm stroked her hair "Shh, shh. Just sleep." He didn't want her to go, but if this will make her last moment a good one he will do it. Anything for her. Malcolm soother her ears with her favorite song, the song they sang for their daughter._

_With a sigh you turn away, with a deepening heart no more words to say. You will find that the world has changed forever and the trees are now turning from green to gold and the sun is now fading. I wish I could hold you closer._

* * *

It took Leda awhile to notice she had been sobbing, her bright smile gone. The memory haunts her, still to this day. She had been on the other side for a long time and had she had never felt more alive than in her dying moment. Leda wiped away the shed tears and stood up from the couch, bag in hand.

"I think that's good enough for today." Leda smiled at Archie. Archie stood up staring at her walking away.

"Leda" Archie said as Leda stopped in her tracks "I don't think we're done."

Leda chewed on her bottom lip and made her way back to the familiar couch. "You're right." Archie sat back down, staring at the girl.

"Alright" Archie smiled at her "Let's start on your husband."

Leda's smile faltered as she thought about her husband. Being on the other side allowed her to watch her loved one's. She watched her beautiful husband be taken by the darkness and soon after that, it took her son.

"How did you meet him?" Archie asked, pen ready.

Leda smiled at the question slowly falling into the wonderful flashback.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope you guys like this prologue, tell me what you think and if I should continue? This may be a miniseries type thing unless this is a really liked story and I find a way to work with it. Hope you had fun reading. Reviews make this girl VERY happy so send 'em my way! Oh! and the song isn't mind (obviously) It's Arwens song from LOTR**


	2. Dark Paradise

Always & Forever

**Dark Paradise**

* * *

_Children's giggling filled the ears of the village as the two nine-year-olds chased each other throughout the nearby forest. _

"_Leeedaaa" Whined the boy, stopping to catch his breath. Leda spun around on her tiny heel and grinned back at him._

"_Maaalcolmmm" Leda mocked breathing heavily, hands on her hips. Malcolm shot the girl a look whilst standing up straight. _

"_Can't we do something else? This is very tiring." The boy panted, putting a hand over his heart to add more dramatic effect_

_Leda pursed her dainty lips in thought, "Well, what do you want to do?" _

_Malcolm shrugged. Leda gasped as it came to her._

"_I know!" She shouted, clasping her hands together. "We could play pretend! Make up our own story!" _

"_Okay, Okay, doesn't sound too bad" Malcolm agreed_

"_But of what? We have to come up with something." Leda said flopping down on a stumps, elbows resting on her knees and chin in her hands. _

"_Neverland"Malcolm whispered_

"_Neverland?" Leda shot up, it sounded oddly familiar. _

"_I go there in my dreams, it's amazing, Leda!" Malcolm grinned at her and suddenly she remembered. _

"_I do too." Leda mumbled slowly sitting back down remembering the dreams… the nightmares._

"_You do?" Malcolm asked excitedly but there was no answer. He noticed his friend grow extremely sad; he couldn't help but notice a little fear. Malcolm walked up to her, kneeling down to look at her eyes but they were already closed. _

"_Leda… what's the matter" Malcolm asked in a concerned tone for his friend_

_Leda quickly blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes and grinned up at Malcolm as if nothing were wrong._

"_What do you mean? Nothings the matter… I'm fine." Leda attempted to convince him but he didn't believe a word of it._

"_You're lying."_

_Leda's smile faltered_

"_I am" _

"_You don't have to lie to me, you know." Malcolm said taking her hands into his own_

_Leda nodded her head, looking up at him and smiling._

"_Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked looking at her, searching for an explanation_

"_No, it's okay, maybe later." Leda said standing up from her spot "Let's play this game now"_

_Leda grinned as she ran over to a tree and began to climb it "I'll be the leader and you can be… you can be a lost boy!" _

_Malcolm frowned "But you're a girl! You can't be the leader!"_

"_There are no lost girls in Neverland, Malcolm." _

"_Well, you're an exception because you're too amazing __**not**__ to be a lost girl."_

_Leda sat in the highest opening in the tree and smiled down at Malcolm. "Alright, fine. You can be the leader." _

"_Well, the leader needs a name." Malcolm told obviously._

_Leda froze for a moment but ignored it "Peter Pan." _

"_Yes! Peter Pan." Malcolm Agreed_

_Leda remembered him from a nightmare, he was scary and he terrified her. She felt familiarity with him but she didn't know him from anywhere. Now that she thought about it Malcolm did have a resemblance to Peter. Leda shook her head at the thought, she was being dumb. Malcolm was too nice to be that evil._

"_Well okay, Peter Pan… lets go on an adventure!" Leda giggled hopping down from the tree and making a run for it into the woods._

* * *

"We didn't really meet. We grew up together." Leda explained to Dr. Hopper

"Is your husband still alive?" Archie asked chewing on the bottom of his pen

Leda gazed over to the wall "Yeah."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

There was a long silence

"Neverland"

"Neverland?" Archie asked in surprise and Leda nodded "Why is he in Neverland?"

"Because that's his home… He's always been there, even when he wasn't." Leda looked down; nibbling on her bottom lip "He did everything to get there."

"How did he get there?"

Leda winced at the question. She couldn't help but notice Archie asking more questions about her husband than her.

"M-my son… he got a magic bean from the Blue Fairy a-and…" Leda muffled her cries, though she had been dead at the time she was still there, she never left his side. "He dreampt of Neverland… so that's what he thought of. He and my son got there… and… he betrayed me… he betrayed our child."

Leda wiped her tears away, she was okay for one day. She needed to get out of there. "Leda stood from her place and smiled down at Archie, bag in hand.

"Thank you for today, Dr. Hopper. I needed it." Leda nodded his way and began for the door, twisting the nob. Archie stood and looked at her

"Leda" Archie spoke and she looked back at him "Visit the pawn shop… It's amazing what you can find."

Leda smiled at him and walked out.

* * *

**A/N: This chapters pretty short, I know Dx I'm currently deciding whether to send her to Neverland with everyone or fast forward to when everyone comes back? I may just go with have he go there but fill me in on what you think! Thank you guys for the reviews they made my day(s) **


End file.
